I Can See You Want Me Too (And Now, It's Me And You)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Clary's been thinking of a way to get Jace's attention for a while. Magnus has an idea. Clace. Oneshot.


**This one was semi-inspired by _Queen of the South,_ which is an incredible series, by the way, and should definitely be watched.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from the song _Me & You _by Cassie. **

It had been nearly eight months since Clarissa Morgenstern had begun working for the Lightwoods. Nearly eight months since she had become a member of the shady underworld had always known existed but had never been a part of. Nearly eight months since she had been introduced to Jace Herondale and known for a _fact_ that she had never, _ever_ been attracted to a person as much as she had been attracted to him.

Jace was high up in the drug cartel—pretty much a Lightwood. Apparently he was like their adopted son and had lived with them for years, although the _why_ wasn't something that people really knew about. One night when Clary and Isabelle Lightwood had gone out drinking, Jace had come with them. He hadn't drunk much, apparently he didn't like the feeling of being out of control, and families had come up. Clary admitted that her parents were married although she was pretty sure they never loved each other, but they loved her and her brother. Jace had been playing with a lock of her hair which had fallen from the bun on top of her head, twisting it through his fingers, and had told her that she was lucky, because the love of a parent wasn't something that every child got. Clary wanted to ask him more, but then Isabelle had come over to them, demanding a dance.

Clary was making her way up, which was all thanks to her relationship with Isabelle. It also had a lot to do with her upper society upbringing—even if she didn't tell people her last name, her class was obvious in the way she spoke, walked and acted. She got them into high profile parties with her charming smiles and ability to name drop, and they were able to make connections in the more wealthy circles.

It was a dangerous game, but Clary loved it, and she felt more at home with the Lightwoods and their close friends that she had with her own family.

And there was Jace, of course.

She couldn't figure out why he hadn't made a move yet.

They had been dancing around each other since they had first met, and Clary was getting impatient. She wasn't used to men not making a move, especially men who looked at her the way Jace did.

It was obvious he liked her as much as she liked him, and other people noticed as well. He would protect her, look out for her with the other girls who could get nasty given Clary was newer than them but moving up faster. If other men in the business spoke down to her or made advances that were very much _not_ reciprocated, it was as though Jace would materialize out of thin air to glare and murmured thinly veiled threats. He was tactile, his hands on her shoulders or her hips or in her hair, even though it was obvious he wasn't that way with other people. But he wasn't...He wasn't _creepy_ about it. Sure, he touched her a lot, but not in a way that made her uncomfortable.

It made her feel safe.

And it had been _months_ now, and she was done with waiting.

He had flown out to Bolivia three days ago with Alec, but they were meant to be back later this afternoon. There was a huge party that was happening on the estate—the Lightwoods had recently come to an agreement with the Branwell cartel and then there was also Alec and Magnus Bane's engagement, which had just been publicly announced. And, in all honesty, Maryse Lightwood would take any excuse she could to throw a party.

So there had been planners and assistants and caterers coming by all day, getting things ready for tomorrow.

Clary had a plan.

Or, she had a couple of bullet points that sort of outlined a plan.

She was gonna wear a hot dress, get Isabelle to do her hair up in the double braids that she had seen make Jace's eyes heat up and then she was gonna drunk. Not totally sloppy drunk, just a smidge drunk to get enough confidence to throw herself at Jace.

She was going to try and fill in the rest of the plan, come up with something else she could do, figure out what she could say to get him moved away from everyone else and get him alone.

Preferably in a classy way, but hey, if the whole drunken mess that she may turn herself into worked, then she wasn't going to be upset with that.

"You're overthinking it, biscuit," Magnus sung out as he walked past where Clary was leaning against the marble kitchen island. She looked up at him and he grinned at her, reaching forward to kiss her on the forehead before going over the fridge. This was the third kitchen in the estate, so it was smaller and nowhere near as busy as the other ones, which was where the caterers were setting up.

"I'm not overthinking shit!" Clary protested.

"Yeah, you are," Magnus smirked at her as he took out a glass bottle of lemonade from the fridge and twisted off the lid. "You're trying to plan everything right down the tiniest detail. I know you're trying to come up with a foolproof plan to get yourself into Jace's pants, and you really don't need to." Clary narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips together. "Really, sweetheart, all you need to do is throw yourself at him and he's all yours."

"Well, that's clearly not happened yet," Clary muttered.

"But you haven't _done that_ yet," Magnus pointed out.

"Well—I h-haven't _not_ done that!" Clary stammered out. "It's not like I've been acting like a nun and totally uninterested in him. If he just, I don't know, tried to kiss me or made a move, then I would be all for that."

"He knows how important you are to Isabelle and Alec and this family," Magnus told her. "I've seen him around you and I've seen you with him and it's obvious that the pair of you are into each other. If you give him the chance, he would take it. I think that he just needs to know that you're in it with him." Clary let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever happened to the guy making the first move?" She asked. "That was so much easier."

"The twenty-first century, the feminist movement...The fact that as a country we're trying to make equal rights and treatment a thing?" Magnus grinned at her and Clary made a face at him, even though she knew there was truth behind everything that he was saying. "Look, all I'm saying, is that you just need to go up to his room when he gets back, drop your clothes and fling yourself up at him."

"I don't _fling_ ," Clary rolled her eyes but Magnus just grinned, wiggling his fingers before heading out of the kitchen. Clary stared after him, before exhaling heavily

* * *

It was just after five when Magnus sent Clary a text to tell her that the boys were back. Clary had been in her room since she had left the kitchen, she had showered in her en suite, spent _forever_ drying her hair and then straightening it, letting it fall gently around her face, and then lying on her bed and listening to King Princess play. Naked. When her phone had vibrated, she got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe, flicking through the dresses that were hanging there—all ironed and pressed from Maryse's house keepers—and pulled out a light blue, green and white one. It was a lacy sundress with no back, so usually she wouldn't wear a bra.

This time she wasn't going to wear underwear either.

Clary shrugged herself into the dress, flicking her hair over her shoulders and quickly looking at her reflection in her floor length mirror. She wasn't wearing any make up, and so she was a bit more pale that usual, but she couldn't worry about that right now. She took in a deep breath before heading toward her door.

She had moved in to the Lightwood estate when she had first started working for them. She hadn't been in the mansion to begin with though, she had been in the smaller house at the back, which she had known right from the start had been a test, to make sure that she was there to stay. She'd only been there for a few weeks before she had been moved into this room, on the second floor of the mansion, opposite Isabelle, and just a couple of rooms down from where Jace was.

She'd thought about taking advantage of the close proximity multiple times before, especially after she'd had a few drinks, but she'd always stopped herself.

But not this time.

Clary reached Jace's door and she paused for a moment, her hand twitching at her side for a moment as she considered knocking, but then she twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, stepping inside. Jace was in his bedroom, and he looked up as she came in.

" _Hiiii_?" Jace dragged out the greeting, arching an eyebrow questioningly. Clary licked her lips quickly and swallowed, not knowing what to say. _This_ is why she always tried to think things through.

This is why she had been trying to come up with a plan.

She wasn't an over thinker or someone who always needed a plan, like Alec or Simon Lewis, but when it came to something as important as Jace, she didn't want it to go wrong because she didn't have a clue what to say.

"Is everything okay?" Jace asked her, turning around to face her properly from where he was standing by the long windows that looked out of over the huge estate. Clary swallowed again, feeling her throat click, and Jace actually looked concerned as he took a step toward her. "You look...Kinda weird."

"I was going for hot, but—I guess if kinda weird works for you, then I'll go with it," Clary awkwardly joked and Jace snorted, shaking his head.

"You should know by now that anything you do works for me," he said the words easily, as though they _weren't_ a big deal, but they were what convinced Clary to take the next step.

She took in a deep breath and gripped the skirt of her dress, pulling it up and over her head, and then letting it fall to the ground beside her, completely naked in front of Jace.

She wasn't sure she expected, but _nothing_ wasn't it.

Jace stared at her, his lips parting in surprise and his eyes widening. The sun was streaming in through the window behind him, the netted curtains blowing gently in the breeze, around his body, and Clary wasn't sure why _he was just standing there_. Jace kept on looking at her, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, and she was beginning to wonder if this whole thing was a mistake, if she had been reading the signs _all wrong_ these past few months, and if she had completely misconstrued the comment he had just made.

"What are you doing?" Jace breathed out.

"I think it's pretty fucking obvious what I'm doing," Clary stated as she took a step forward, toes pressing down into the thick carpet under her feet, feeling her heartbeat begin to beat faster in her chest. Jace still hadn't moved, was still standing there, looking at her in shock, and she let out a shaky breath. "I want you," she admitted. Jace blinked.

"I..." Jace pursed his lips together and then licked them, Clary's eyes following the movement before looking back up at his eyes. "I don't know about this..." Clary faltered, her body tensing, and she felt her cheeks tint a slight pink colour. "I really..." Jace was nervous, and that was such an unusual expression on him. He closed his eyes for a long moment, and Clary was actually beginning to panic. He opened them again, fixed on her, and they were darker than usual, the pupils blown. "I really want to, but it can't..." he shook his head, making a frustrated noise at the back of his throat. "I can't do this if this isn't a serious thing," he finally stated, his voice firm. "This has to be something that we _both_ agree on as...Serious."

"I'm pretty sure me here, without any clothes on, is me agreeing to this. Agreeing to _anything_ ," Clary stated with an arched eyebrow, trying to keep her voice even because this sounded as though—it sounded as though this was _actually_ going to happen.

And more than just once.

Jace licked his lips again, and it was impressive, really, the way his eyes remained locked on her face, not glancing downward as he began walking toward her. He stopped when he was directly in front of her, and she had to tip her head back so that she could meet his gaze, given her petite figure and his tall one. He stared down at her, his eyes locked on hers, as though searching for something, and then he reached up and touched her cheek with his thumb. It was a gentle touch, so soft it made her whole body ache and want to lean into him, and Clary's breathing hitched in her throat.

"I can't lose you," Jace whispered, and Clary had to force to keep her eyes open as his fingers shifted to slide into her hair. "If I get you, I can't lose you. It can't just be something this once, I'm not going to be able to let you go. You're still new to this whole world, but I need to you to know, I'm not going to let you go once I get a taste." There was a promise in his voice, and Clary had seen Jace when he got like. When he became set on something, when he became possessive.

And now it was directed at her.

" _Yes_ ," Clary's voice came out almost in a whimper, and she would have been embarrassed if it hadn't elicited a growl deep in Jace's throat and his fingers to tighten in her hair, and then his mouth came down on hers. Clary's whole body felt as though it was going to dissolve into a puddle right there, at his feet. The hand that wasn't in her hair went to her hip and then around to her back, gripping her waist tightly, taking her weight as though he knew that her knees were buckling.

Jace didn't waste time in picking her up, holding her firmly against his fully clothed body as he walked them toward the bed on the far side of the room. Clary had only been into his room a couple of times before, but she had never taken in how big it was until she just wanted to be on his bed with him on top of her. They finally got there, and Jace was gentle when putting her down, and then he straightened up, his hands going to the hem of the shirt he was wearing. He pulled it up over his head, tossing it the ground and Clary's eyes flashed as she took in his torso.

She had seen him without a shirt on a lot.

But she had never seen him without a shirt when standing at the foot of a bed in front of her and planning to have sex with her.

That changed things, and she could feel her thighs shaking a little as he leaned forward.

Jace didn't say anything as he pushed her thighs apart, baring her fully to him, and he took in a deep shaky breath. Clary blinked up at him, and she couldn't help but feel relief settling over her, that he seemed just as nervous as she did. As confident as she must have seemed, coming in here and stripping out of her dress, revealing nothing underneath, she had had this horrible feeling leading up to this moment that he would tell her to leave, tell her that he didn't share her feelings.

"You have no idea..." Jace began, trailing his fingers up her thighs, watching the way she twitched under his touch. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Clary blinked up at him, swallowing as his fingers got closer and closer to the middle of her legs.

"Then why didn't you do anything?" Clary managed to ask, even though her words came out choked. Jace definitely heard the crack in her voice and there was a small smirk on his face as his fingers skimmed over her centre, purposefully avoiding the place that she wanted him to touch the most, and began drifting down the other leg.

"I didn't want you to feel pressured," Jace murmured, his eyes flicking between her face, her breasts, her pussy and then where his hand was touching her, before beginning the process all over again. "I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me because of my position." Clary could understand that, although it still frustrated her, and all she could think about was that this could _all_ have happened earlier.

"Kiss me," she reached forward, attempting to lift her body off the bed, to grab his hand. She thought for a moment that Jace was going to resist her, that he was going to be controlling and quiet, just like he was in everyday life, but his smile was soft as he relaxed between her legs, bracing one knee against the mattress and leaning forward to bring their lips together. It was soft and sweet and made Clary want to cry, even though this whole situation had started out the _opposite_ of soft and sweet. But just as Clary was getting used to the gentle touches of his mouth, he dipped his tongue against her lips, and then further, playing with hers, and the hand that wasn't helping him keep his body over hers began trailing down her chest. His touch was so gentle and so soft, and it felt as though he was treating her like she was something breakable. Something delicate. Something to be loved.

Jace's nimble fingers brushed over her nipple, rolling it between two fingers for a moment, swallowing the gasp that she let out, before shifting to the other nipple, playing with it until it became as erect as the first, and then he pulled back.

"Move back," he murmured to her, his voice sounding thick in his throat. His cheeks looked flushed, a beautiful shade of pink, and his breathing came out laboured.

Like her own.

Clary shuffled herself backwards, using her elbows and her feet, ending up against Jace's pillows. He came around to the side of the bed, beside where she was laying, and he opened the drawer there, taking out an unopened box of condoms. He tore it open, taking out a condom before looking down at her. Clary met his gaze, swallowing hard before looking back down at his cock, which was hard and standing proud, curving upward toward his stomach. He rolled the condom on, and Clary's breathing hitched as he got onto the bed, pushing her thighs apart and sliding between them. He ran his hands up the backs of her thighs, and Clary's eyes fluttered shut as she felt the light scratch of his nails, and he hitched her legs up over his hips, moving them so they were twining around his waist, her heels pressing to the small of his back.

She could feel his cock pressing between her lips, even before he pushed forward, staring down at her, as though he was seeing inside her head, as though he knew every little thing that was running through her mind.

She hoped he didn't, because a love confession probably wasn't on the table right now.

They had _just_ managed to admit that there was definitely something between them, that was as far as she was ready to go tonight.

Jace pushed into her slowly, making sure she could feel every inch as he entered into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he finally bottomed out, his hips pressed flush against her ass, and Clary felt a rush of breath against her cheeks as Jace let out a heavy huff. Clary forced her eyes open, not wanting to miss anything. Jace was looking at her through half closed eyes, his lips slightly parted.

Clary couldn't help but reach up and give him a soft, brief kiss.

Jace's eyes opened a little more to look down at her. He managed a small smile, although as he pulled out and pressed back in again, the smile shifted to something more of a circular shape, and Clary _loved_ it.

Jace began to pick up the pace, and Clary couldn't stop the little whines that started falling from her lips. He shifted one of the hands beside her head so that it was wrapped around her thigh, pushing it further and further back, so that it was pressed horizontal against her torso, beginning to bend her in two. The change in position meant he was drivin into her deeper and at an angle that made stars explode behind her eyes.

"Shit," Clary sighed out, her hand coming up to grip at Jace's shoulders, her fingernails digging into the muscle there. Jace's breathing was coming out in harsher gasps, and he let go of her thigh to slide between their bodies and pinch her clit. Clary let out a whimper, her back arching up off the bed at the feeling of Jace buried inside her and putting pressure on the little bundle of nerves. It didn't take long before she was coming, tightening around Jace like a vice.

" _Clary_ ," Jace gritted out through clenched teeth as he thrust into her harder a couple of times and his eyes closed as he came in the condom. He stayed buried inside her for a few minutes, leaning forward, resting his forehead resting against hers, taking in deep breaths and matching his breathing to hers. When he opened his eyes, Clary was already looking up at him with a soft expression. Jace gave her a soft kiss on the mouth and then rolled off her, laying on the pillow beside her. After a few moments, Clary turned onto her side and reached out to flatten her hand against his chest, fingernails gently scratching at the light chest hairs.

"I think this worked out quite well," Clary smiled against his shoulder, pressing a kiss to it.

"Mm?" Jace tipped his head down to look at her.

"Well, I had something else in mind, but Magnus kind of just said to come in here, take off my clothes and throw myself at you," Clary said and Jace let out a laugh, leaning down to kiss her forehead and give her shoulders a squeeze.

"That's how Magnus finally got through to Alec," he told her and Clary's eyes widened, because it seemed as though Magnus and Alec had just been together forever, from the way they acted, it was strange to think that at some point they weren't. "Alec didn't realize that Magnus was into him, and so he wouldn't listen when me and Izzy told him to make a move. In the end, Magnus just went to Alec's room when he was out, and waited in his bed naked. As you can tell, it ended well." Clary laughed and shook her head, because she could almost see the whole thing in her head.

It wasn't a bad sight.

"We need to clean up," Jace continued quietly. "Did you want to go out for some dinner afterwards?" Clary answered with a smush of her lips against his.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
